Bill, Ben and Fergus
Bill, Ben and Fergus is the third episode of the seventh season. Plot Fergus, a small traction engine on rails, has been sent to work at the quarry for an important job. Thomas warns him about Bill and Ben, but Fergus tells him that he will not let the twins bother him. When Fergus arrives, Mavis tells him that the trucks are in a mess, but Fergus promises to sort them out. But Bill and Ben are full of mischief, and decide to have some fun. Bill bumps his trucks very hard, causing some of his load to fall onto the tracks. Fergus angrily orders him to do it right, but Bill is cross and tells him not to interfere. Later, Ben pushes his trucks across some points, so that Fergus cannot leave his siding. He orders Ben to move them, but Ben just grins. The workmen are blasting rock, so Fergus tells the twins to wait for the all clear signal. But they are fed up with his orders, and crossly tell him to keep his funnel out of the quarry. Then they leave to collect a rock crusher from the docks, leaving Fergus in peace with Mavis. At the docks, the twins are still grumbling about Fergus. They decide that the next time he tells them to do it right, they will do it wrong on purpose. Bill and Ben collect the rock crusher and head back to the quarry. When they arrive, Fergus warns them that the rock face is unsafe, and not to go near it. But Bill and Ben take no notice and push the rock crusher alongside the cliff, which starts a rockslide. Fergus charges forward and pushes the twins out of the way. His driver jumps clear, but Fergus ends up buried. Everyone works hard to dig him out, but Bill and Ben work hardest of all. When Fergus is free, Bill and Ben shamefully apologize for being naughty. Fergus accepts their apology, and tells them that from now on, they can all do things right together. Characters * Thomas * Bill and Ben * Fergus * Mavis * Percy (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (pre-filmed footage cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Anopha Quarry * The Watermill * Three Tier Bridge * Tidmouth Tunnel (deleted scene) Trivia * The working title of this episode was "Bill and Ben". * Going by production order, this is the fifteenth episode of the seventh season. * A rare still shows Fergus sleeping even though he is covered in rocks. Another one even shows him smiling. * During the scene of Bill and Ben helping to dig Fergus out, part of the footage is sped up. During PBS Kids airings, the same footage is sped up even more. * In a still picture, Thomas, Fergus, Annie, and Clarabel were facing the other way at Maithwaite. * According to a SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, Fergus' model was damaged in the landslide scene. It could still run, but the flywheel no longer turned. This may be why the character was dropped after the seventh season. * This marks Fergus and Arthur's first appearances in the series. * Arthur's appearance before his debut episode suggests that this takes place after The Spotless Record. Goofs * When Bill and Ben are at the docks, they are seen side-by-side, but when they push the rock crusher away, they are suddenly both on the same track. * The landslide occurred near a rock face where the rails ended. No points were seen during the aerial shot of the area, so it is impossible that Bill and Ben managed to get behind Fergus when he pushed them forwards. * Mavis has Daisy's second season horn sound. * When Ben blocks the line, he has Bill's whistle. Merchandise * Magazine stories - Rock and Roll! and Rock Shock! * My Thomas Story Library - Fergus (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Bill, Ben y Fergus pl:Wiluś, Benio i Franek Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes